Wireless communication devices transmit and receive information wirelessly via a wireless access node to communicate over a communication network. When a user of a wireless communication device requests a communication service from a network service provider, information associated with the service request may be generated. One type of such information is Customer Proprietary Network Information (CPNI). CPNI may include identifying information about a user, the time, date, duration, and destination number of a call, the types of service that the user subscribes to, and identification of specific locations where the user is accessing the communication service, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) records.
Network service providers typically have an interest in identifying the locations where their subscribers are accessing the network and consuming network resources. However, information that identifies the exact locations where subscribers are accessing the network may be considered private user information. Therefore, network service providers have an interest in minimizing the exposure of this type of user data to preserve the privacy of their subscribers. At the same time, a network service provider desires to obtain accurate estimations of the locations where their subscribers access and utilize the network, but the network service provider has a competing interest in ensuring that these location traces still address the privacy concerns of their subscribers.